The yellow flash reborn
by Demon Naruto 6550
Summary: What would happen if jiraya found Naruto at age four after a particular vicious beating.


**Message from Author **

Hi this is NarutoDemon6550 here I just set up my account and am writing my first story. **Summary:** This story will be about Naruto if at age 4 he was found by jiraya after a particular vicious beating Naruto will be godlike in this story so be warned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did he wouldn't were those jumpsuits.**

**The Yellow Flash reborn Chapter 1: The Beating**

"Why why do these people hate me I haven't done anything wrong" Naruto mentally screamed "all I wanted was to enjoy the festival like everyone else, and now these people are chasing me" spat Naruto bitterly "die demon" one of the people in the mob shouted "I'm going to avenge my daughter's death" screamed the man "crap" thought Naruto "if I'm caught I'm dead" lucky for the villagers Naruto ended up going the wrong way and ran into a dead end "hehehehe looks like the demon is finally going to die" laughed a particular jounin "please leave me alone" shouted Naruto. "Awww looks like the demons begging" mocked a farmer "hurry up and kill it" shouted a chunin "Hokage sama will arrive here soon" Arrr" screamed Naruto as he got impaled repeatedly by a kunai "like that demon like the PAIN" shouted a jounin "you didn't care when you butchered my wife". The jounin pinned Naruto to the wall with kunai and savagely beat him "please please STOP" shouted Naruto the jounin however didn't listen **Katon fire ball jutsu **shouted the jounin burning Naruto showing his bones "**arrrghhhhh" **screamed Naruto "why do you hate me so much" cried Naruto "Don't play dumb with us kyubi" screamed a silver haired chunin (**Cookie for the person who figures who he is) **"kyubi" asked Naruto shocked " yes that's right you're the **NINE TAILED FOX **and now I'm going to finish the job that the fourth **STARTED **shouted the chunin plunging his kunai into Naruto's heart Naruto gave a strangled erkkk before falling limp. " yes we're heroes they shouted lets party" the mob shouted when suddenly a massive killing intent filled the area…..

**Jiraya Pov **

Jiraya was having a great day peeping on women, eating, peeping on women, eating when suddenly he saw a great group of people beating up what appeared to be a 4 year old child. Now contrary to popular belief jiraya wasn't stupid so he jumped into action right away just to see a chunin kill Naruto jiraya suddenly felt a great rage inside of him going on impulse jiraya pulled out a kunai and pretty much butchered the mob without a second thought and ran to Naruto "Naruto no no" shouted jiraya, jiraya quickly picked Naruto up and shushined to the hospital "**someone heal this boy**" jiraya screamed y y y yes jiraya sama stuttered the women at the front desk " there's a spare room in 32 b" jiraya ran to the room and placed him on the bed "heal him already" screamed jiraya "yes jiraya sama" said a medic "now I'm going to the hokage and if I find even one bruise that wasn't there before, your dead" said jiraya grimly then shushined to the hokage's room "ah jiraya what ,what are you doing here early aren't you due to report next month" "Sarutobi why didn't you tell me he was alive" jiraya said dangerously "I'm sorry jiraya but I had to for his protection" said Sarutobi "I don't care I was supposed to raise him" shouted jiraya "and I intend to just that, after Naruto heals he's leaving the village with me" "heals" said Sarutobi alarmed "yes while you were sitting around doing nothing the villagers almost killed him" shouted jiraya "fine I will allow him you to take him with you only if you bring him back before the Genin exam "fine" said jiraya "but if you will excuse me I've got a student to look after" said jiraya before using shushin to get to the hospital. "Jiraya if you want to it's your choice but I better give him his father's scrolls" said Sarutobi before facing the fourths portrait "oh Minato what would you of done".

**Ok Chapter 1 done.**

Okay as I said I just set up my account so if my story is bad I'm sorry it will get better (I hope) anyway this will be a long story and Naruto will be a bit dark so bye and remember to review. NarutoDemon6550


End file.
